Cuckoo Lander
Cuckoo Lander is a fan-made character. Bio Cuckoo Lander is a sky blue and green peahen who works as a painter at Hotel Transylvania. She is a cheerful, goofy, friendly, talkative, perky and upbeat character. She likes painting everything with pastel and bright colors as well as dark colors. She has a lot of imaginary friends, funny stories and magical things inside her mind, thus her name. Despite being a good character, she can be self-centered, aggressive and impatient. However, this is a rare case for her. Appearance Cuckoo Lander has green feathers with sky blue eye-shaped markings, two feathers that look like hair tuft on her head, yellow eyes, long beak, bird-like feet and very, very long neck. She wears pastel pink and light blue flower clips on her hair tuft and a strawberry-scented car air freshener around her neck. She seems to be a girly girl on the outside, but on the inside she is a tomboyish girl, although she wears girly outfits. List of her imaginary friends Cuckoo Lander has a lot of imaginary friends from different species/appearances/names and personalities. Here's the list: # Markned the female light blue salamander who loves winter and snow. She wears a bluish scarf, indigo boots and a blue rose flower clip on her forehead. # Xiaolot the male caramel axolotl who is always grumpy and bossy. # Bon Bon the male pink skunk who likes girly stuff and being a girly girl. He wears a pink maid uniform, fake eyelashes, white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes. # Photo the male green raccoon who is highly obsessed with pictures and taking photos. # Neaty the female tan and white sugar glider who suffers from OCD and is a neat freak. She wears a pine-scented air freshener and pink hair bow. # Mask and Drama are black and white bears who work as actor and actress duo. They both wear masks but each mask is different; Mask wears a white mask with a sad face while Drama wears a black mask with a happy face. # Tutu is a female red tasmanian devil who is a great dancer. She always wears a yellow tutu with yellow ballet shoes. # Dip, Dop and Dap are male orange mice. Dip is an engineer, Dop is steampunk-themed, and Dap is a mechanic. The trio are mischievous and playful but can be polite and gentle. # Smith is a male brown bull who works as a blacksmith. He is particularly strong but little bit sensitive. # Lair is a male cyan sea otter who is always awkward and a liar. # Venomious is an emerald green snake who is shy and nervous. It wears a blue bow tie. # Mayog is a female indigo poodle dog who is a bratty young girl and tries being cute but always fails because Bon Bon tends to steal her spotlight. # Cindrella is a female pastel blue dragon who is a delightful and polite princess. She wears a blue shiny dress and glass heels. She has blonde hair that is tied into a bun and blue eyes. # Tonny is a male maroon panda who wears a vampire costume and likes scaring anyone who goes to Cuckoo Lander's bedroom. # Lolita is a female grey chipmunk who is a slobby and lazy girl. She has pieces of trash that are stuck on her fur, rotten buckteeth, a lazy eye and a bushy tail. # Sloth is a male sloth who is a chef and a very slow character. Trivia * She suffers from Schizophrenia. * She talks much faster than other characters. * It's unknown how she got a long neck. * She is one of the few female characters that lack eyelashes. * Her size is similar to Senior. * Fun fact: She's able to play casual bongos. * Sometimes, she crows like chickens. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Birds Category:Peafowls Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Adoptables Category:Free to Use